


Requiem of silence

by meteoropera



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shani knew that he was living on borrowed time. The clock was ticking. The music was fading. His world was ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem of silence

"Don't take that music playing device away from him. He will hurt himself if exposed to silence for too long." The scientist told the Director.

 

The green haired druggie smirked and looked up from his spot. He could never find the perfect words to say and so he lets his music be his voice. The melancholy guitar echoed in his ears like a lonely wolf's howling through the midnight winter air. As long as he had his own pair of headphones and his signature music all stored in his portable music player, Shani Andras felt like he could conquer the whole world.

 

When music couldn't be with him, he pretended that the noise around him was music. Such cases were of extreme importance to him when he was out on the battlefield.

Though sound couldn't project itself out in the battlefield, Shani could see and even feel a distant sensation of fear sweeping through his blood as he fought to satisfy his superior's orders.

 

The battlefield reminded him of so many different kinds of music.

 

At times, he imagined a heavy bass screaming through his head. When that hidden sadness crept out from what's left of his heart, Shani allowed a requiem that never existed to be washed over his own little world. When he was on high, the medications played a steady trance for him.

 

He never found any comfort in silence.

Silence only tasted good when he was around the love obsession of his Superior. The aura of infinite silence that his amethyst eyed Captain held around was beyond description. It was beautiful yet haunting.

 

Natarle's amethyst eyes held a distant heartbroken look. Shani knew that the beauty she held was not for him. It wasn't for anyone on board the Dominion.

Not too surprising. Shani knew that there would be no one who would sing a requiem for him. There was no one who'd truly care about him on board the damned ship either.

 

The final battle happened all too quickly. There was no harmony in the beat of the music within Shani's mind. All he heard was a chaotic orchestra of bass and drums clashing furiously within his empty stage.

 

He knew that this day would come.

As the Duel dashed up to the Forbidden and dealt Shani's war machine with a final blow, Shani's world crumbled into a deafening silence.

 

There would be no more songs for him.


End file.
